January 30
January 30 is the 30th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 335 days remaining until the end of the year (336 in leap years). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1018 – Poland and the Holy Roman Empire conclude the Peace of Bautzen. 1607 – An estimated 200 square miles (51,800 ha) along the coasts of the Bristol Channel and Severn Estuary in England are destroyed by massive flooding, resulting in an estimated 2,000 deaths. 1648 – Eighty Years' War: The Treaty of Münster and Osnabrück is signed, ending the conflict between the Netherlands and Spain. 1649 – King Charles I of England is beheaded. 1661 – Oliver Cromwell, Lord Protector of the Commonwealth of England is ritually executed more than two years after his death, on the 12th anniversary of the execution of the monarch he himself deposed. 1667 – The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth cedes Kiev, Smolensk, and left-bank Ukraine to the Tsardom of Russia in the Treaty of Andrusovo. 1703 – The Forty-seven Ronin, under the command of Ōishi Kuranosuke, avenge the death of their master. 1789 – Tây Sơn forces emerge victorious against Qing armies and liberate the capital Thăng Long. 1790 – The first boat specializing as a lifeboat is tested on the River Tyne. 1806 – The original Lower Trenton Bridge (also called the Trenton Makes the World Takes Bridge), which spans the Delaware River between Morrisville, Pennsylvania and Trenton, New Jersey, is opened. 1820 – Edward Bransfield sights the Trinity Peninsula and claims the discovery of Antarctica. 1826 – The Menai Suspension Bridge, considered the world's first modern suspension bridge, connecting the Isle of Anglesey to the north West coast of Wales, is opened. 1835 – In the first assassination attempt against a President of the United States, Richard Lawrence attempts to shoot president Andrew Jackson, but fails and is subdued by a crowd, including several congressmen as well as Jackson himself. 1841 – A fire destroys two-thirds of Mayagüez, Puerto Rico. 1847 – Yerba Buena, California is renamed San Francisco. 1858 – The first Hallé concert is given in Manchester, England, marking the official founding of The Hallé orchestra as a full-time, professional orchestra. 1862 – The first American ironclad warship, the USS Monitor is launched. 1889 – Archduke Crown Prince Rudolf of Austria, heir to the Austro-Hungarian crown, is found dead with his mistress Baroness Mary Vetsera in the Mayerling. 1902 – The first Anglo-Japanese Alliance is signed in London. 1908 – Indian pacifist and leader Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi is released from prison by Jan C. Smuts after being tried and sentenced to two months in jail earlier in the month. 1911 – The destroyer USS Terry makes the first airplane rescue at sea saving the life of Douglas McCurdy ten miles from Havana, Cuba. 1911 – The Canadian Naval Service becomes the Royal Canadian Navy. 1913 – The British House of Lords rejects the Irish Home Rule Bill. 1916 – The McMahon–Hussein Correspondence between Hussein bin Ali, Sharif of Mecca and the British oficial Henry McMahon concerning thee Arab revolt against the Ottoman Empire ends. 1925 – The Government of Turkey throws Patriarch Constantine VI out of Istanbul. 1930 – The Politburo of the Soviet Union orders the extermination of the Kulaks. 1933 – Adolf Hitler is sworn in as Chancellor of Germany. 1942 – World War II: Battle of Ambon. Japanese forces invade the island of Ambon in the Dutch East Indies. Some 300 captured Allied troops have been massacred at Laha airfield. Three-fourths of remaining POWs did not survived at the end of the war, including 250 men who have been shipped to Hainan Island in South China Sea and never returned. 1943 – World War II: Second day of the Battle of Rennell Island. The USS Chicago is sunk and a U.S. destroyer is heavily damaged by Japanese torpedoes. 1944 – World War II: The Battle of Cisterna, part of Operation Shingle, begins in central Italy. 1944 – World War II: American troops land on Majuro, Marshall Islands. 1945 – World War II: The Wilhelm Gustloff, overfilled with German refugees, sinks in the Baltic Sea after being torpedoed by a Soviet submarine, killing approximately 9,500 people in what is the deadliest known maritime disaster. 1945 – World War II: Raid at Cabanatuan: One hundred twenty-six American Rangers and Filipino resistance fighters liberate over 500 Allied prisoners from the Japanese-controlled Cabanatuan POW camp. 1946 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 2 is adopted. 1948 – Mahatma Gandhi known for his non-violent freedom struggle, is assassinated by Nathuram Godse, a Hindu extremist. 1956 – African-American civil rights leader Martin Luther King, Jr.'s home is bombed in retaliation for the Montgomery Bus Boycott. 1959 – MS Hans Hedtoft, said to be the safest ship afloat and "unsinkable" like the RMS Titanic, strikes an iceberg on her maiden voyage and sinks, killing all 95 aboard. 1960 – The African National Party is founded in Chad, through the merger of traditionalist parties. 1964 – Ranger program: Ranger 6 is launched. 1964 – In a bloodless coup, General Nguyễn Khánh overthrows General Dương Văn Minh's military junta in South Vietnam. 1965 – Some one million people attend former Prime Minister Sir Winston Churchill's funeral, the biggest in the United Kingdom up to that point. 1968 – Vietnam War: Tet Offensive launch by forces of the Viet Cong and North Vietnamese Army against South Vietnam, the United States, and their allies. 1969 – The Beatles' last public performance, on the roof of Apple Records in London. The impromptu concert is broken up by the police. 1971 – Carole King's Tapestry album is released to become the longest charting album by a female solo artist and sell 24 million copies worldwide. 1972 – The Troubles: Bloody Sunday: British Paratroopers open fire on and kill fourteen unarmed civil rights/anti-internment marchers in Derry, Northern Ireland. 1972 – Pakistan withdraws from the Commonwealth of Nations. 1975 – The Monitor National Marine Sanctuary is established as the first United States National Marine Sanctuary. 1979 – A Varig Boeing 707-323C freighter, flown by the same commander as Flight 820, disappears over the Pacific Ocean 30 minutes after taking off from Tokyo. 1982 – Richard Skrenta writes the first PC virus code, which is 400 lines long and disguised as an Apple boot program called "Elk Cloner". 1989 – Closure of the American embassy in Kabul, Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. 1994 – Péter Lékó becomes the youngest chess grandmaster. 1995 – Workers from the National Institutes of Health announce the success of clinical trials testing the first preventive treatment for sickle-cell disease. 2000 – Off the coast of Ivory Coast, Kenya Airways Flight 431 crashes into the Atlantic Ocean, killing 169. 2003 – The Kingdom of Belgium officially recognizes same-sex marriages. 2013 – Naro-1 becomes the first carrier rocket launched by South Korea. Births 58 BC – Livia, Roman wife of Augustus (d. 29) 133 – Didius Julianus, Roman emperor (d. 193) 1563 – Franciscus Gomarus, Dutch theologian and academic (d. 1641) 1615 – Thomas Rolfe, American son of Pocahontas (d. 1675) 1661 – Charles Rollin, French historian and educator (d. 1741) 1697 – Johann Joachim Quantz, German flute player and composer (d. 1773) 1703 – François Bigot, French politician (d. 1778) 1720 – Charles De Geer, Swedish entomologist and archaeologist (d. 1778) 1754 – John Lansing, Jr., American lawyer and politician (d. 1829) 1775 – Walter Savage Landor, English poet and author (d. 1864) 1781 – Adelbert von Chamisso, German botanist and poet (d. 1838) 1816 – Nathaniel P. Banks, American general and politician, 24th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1894) 1822 – Franz Ritter von Hauer, Austrian geologist and curator (d. 1899) 1832 – Infanta Luisa Fernanda, Duchess of Montpensier (d. 1897) 1841 – Félix Faure, French politician, 7th President of France (d. 1899) 1844 – Richard Theodore Greener, American lawyer, academic, and diplomat (d. 1922) 1846 – Angela of the Cross, Spanish nun and saint (d. 1932) 1852 – Ion Luca Caragiale, Romanian poet and playwright (d. 1912) 1859 – Tony Mullane, Irish-American baseball player and manager (d. 1944) 1861 – Charles Martin Loeffler, French-American violinist and composer (d. 1935) 1862 – Walter Damrosch, German-American conductor and composer (d. 1950) 1864 – James Mitchel, Irish-American hammer thrower (d. 1921) 1866 – Gelett Burgess, American author, poet, and critic (d. 1951) 1878 – Anton Hansen Tammsaare, Estonian author (d. 1940) 1882 – Franklin D. Roosevelt, American lawyer and politician, 32nd President of the United States (d. 1945) 1883 – Peeter Süda, Estonian organist and composer (d. 1920) 1889 – Jaishankar Prasad, Indian poet and playwright (d. 1937) 1890 – Bruno Kastner, German actor, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1932) 1894 – Boris III of Bulgaria (d. 1943) 1899 – Max Theiler, South African-American virologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1972) 1901 – Rudolf Caracciola, German race car driver (d. 1959) 1902 – Nikolaus Pevsner, German-English historian and scholar (d. 1983) 1910 – Chidambaram Subramaniam, Indian lawyer and politician, Indian Minister of Defence (d. 2000) 1911 – Roy Eldridge, American trumpet player (d. 1989) 1912 – Werner Hartmann, German physicist and academic (d. 1988) 1912 – Francis Schaeffer, American pastor and theologian (d. 1984) 1912 – Barbara W. Tuchman, American historian and author (d. 1989) 1913 – Alfrēds Riekstiņš, Latvian soldier (d. 1952) 1913 – Amrita Sher-Gil, Hungarian-Indian painter (d. 1941) 1913 – Percy Thrower, English gardener and television host (d. 1988) 1914 – Luc-Marie Bayle, French commander and painter (d. 2000) 1914 – John Ireland, Canadian-American actor and director (d. 1992) 1914 – David Wayne, American actor and singer (d. 1995) 1915 – Joachim Peiper, German SS officer (d. 1976) 1915 – John Profumo, English soldier and politician, Secretary of State for War (d. 2006) 1917 – Paul Frère, Belgian race car driver and journalist (d. 2008) 1918 – David Opatoshu, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1996) 1919 – Nikolay Glazkov, Russian actor and poet (d. 1979) 1919 – Fred Korematsu, American activist (d. 2005) 1920 – Michael Anderson, English director and producer 1920 – Patrick Heron, British painter (d. 1999) 1920 – Carwood Lipton, American lieutenant (d. 2001) 1920 – Delbert Mann, American director and producer (d. 2007) 1922 – Dick Martin, American comedian, actor, and director (d. 2008) 1923 – Marianne Ferber, Czech-American economist and author (d. 2013) 1924 – S. N. Goenka, Burmese-Indian author and educator (d. 2013) 1924 – Lloyd Alexander, American soldier and author (d. 2007) 1925 – Douglas Engelbart, American computer scientist, invented the computer mouse (d. 2013) 1925 – Dorothy Malone, American actress and singer 1927 – Ahmed Abdul-Malik, American bassist and oud player (d. 1993) 1927 – Olof Palme, Swedish captain and politician, 26th Prime Minister of Sweden (d. 1986) 1928 – Harold Prince, American director and producer 1929 – Lois Hole, Canadian businesswoman and politician, 15th Lieutenant Governor of Alberta (d. 2005) 1929 – Hugh Tayfield, South African cricketer (d. 1994) 1929 – Lucille Teasdale-Corti, Canadian-Italian physician and humanitarian (d. 1996) 1930 – Samuel Byck, American criminal (d. 1974) 1930 – Gene Hackman, American actor and author 1930 – Jānis Krūmiņš, Latvian basketball player (d. 1994) 1930 – Magnus Malan, South African general and politician, South African Minister of Defence (d. 2011) 1931 – John Crosbie, Canadian lawyer and politician, 34th Canadian Minister of Justice 1931 – Shirley Hazzard, Australian author 1932 – Knock Yokoyama, Japanese comedian and politician (d. 2007) 1934 – Tammy Grimes, American actress, singer and dancer 1935 – Richard Brautigan, American author and poet (d. 1984) 1935 – Tubby Hayes, English saxophonist and composer (d. 1973) 1935 – Elsa Martinelli, Italian model and actress 1936 – Horst Jankowski, German pianist and composer (The Jazz Couriers) (d. 1998) 1937 – Vanessa Redgrave, English actress and producer 1937 – Boris Spassky, Russian chess player and theoretician 1938 – Islam Karimov, Uzbek politician, 1st President of Uzbekistan 1940 – Mitch Murray, English songwriter and producer 1941 – Gregory Benford, American astrophysicist and author 1941 – Dick Cheney, American businessman and politician, 46th Vice President of the United States 1941 – Tineke Lagerberg, Dutch swimmer 1942 – Marty Balin, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Jefferson Airplane, Jefferson Starship, and KBC Band) 1943 – Davey Johnson, American baseball player and manager 1944 – Lynn Harrell, American cellist and academic 1944 – Colin Rimer, English lawyer and judge 1945 – Meir Dagan, Israeli military officer and intelligence official, Director of Mossad (2002–2011) (d. 2016) 1945 – Michael Dorris, American author and scholar (d. 1997) 1946 – John Bird, Baron Bird, English publisher, founded The Big Issue 1947 – Les Barker, English poet and author 1947 – Małgorzata Braunek, Polish actress (d. 2014) 1947 – Steve Marriott, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor (Humble Pie and The Small Faces) (d. 1991) 1948 – Nick Broomfield, English director and producer 1948 – Paul Magee, Irish soldier 1948 – Miles Reid, English mathematician and academic 1949 – Peter Agre, American physician and biologist, Nobel Prize laureate 1949 – Jaak Salumets, Estonian basketball player and coach 1950 – Jack Newton, Australian golfer 1951 – Phil Collins, English singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (Genesis, Brand X, and Flaming Youth) 1951 – Charles S. Dutton, American actor and director 1951 – Bobby Stokes, English footballer (d. 1995) 1952 – Doug Falconer, Canadian football player and producer 1953 – Fred Hembeck, American author and illustrator 1955 – John Baldacci, American politician, 73rd Governor of Maine 1955 – Tom Izzo, American basketball player and coach 1955 – Curtis Strange, American golfer and sportscaster 1955 – Mychal Thompson, Bahamian basketball player and sportscaster 1956 – Darko Rundek, Croatian-French singer-songwriter and actor (Haustor) 1957 – Polly Horvath, American-Canadian author 1957 – Payne Stewart, American golfer (d. 1999) 1959 – Cynthia Carter, Welsh journalist, author, and academic 1959 – Mark Eitzel, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (American Music Club, Toiling Midgets, The Undertow Orchestra, and The Naked Skinnies) 1959 – Steve Folkes, Australian rugby player and coach 1959 – Jody Watley, American singer-songwriter and producer (Shalamar) 1960 – Gerald Finley, Canadian actor and singer 1961 – Dexter Scott King, American actor and activist 1962 – Abdullah II of Jordan 1963 – Daphne Ashbrook, American actress 1963 – Tina Malone, English actress, director, and producer 1964 – Otis Smith, American basketball player, coach, and manager 1965 – Kevin Moore, Australian rugby player and coach 1966 – Neal Chase, American educator 1966 – Danielle Goyette, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1967 – Jay Gordon, American singer-songwriter and producer (Orgy and The Wondergirls) 1968 – Trevor Dunn, American bass player and songwriter (Mr. Bungle, Secret Chiefs 3, Fantômas, and Tomahawk) 1968 – Felipe VI of Spain 1971 – Darren Boyd, English actor and screenwriter 1971 – Kimo von Oelhoffen, American football player 1972 – Zoren Legaspi, Filipino actor and director 1972 – Lupillo Rivera, Mexican-American singer-songwriter 1972 – Chris Simon, Canadian ice hockey player 1973 – Jalen Rose, American basketball player and sportscaster 1974 – Christian Bale, Welsh actor 1974 – Olivia Colman, English actress and singer 1974 – Jemima Khan, English journalist and activist 1975 – Dark Ozz, Mexican wrestler 1975 – Juninho Pernambucano, Brazilian footballer 1975 – Yumi Yoshimura, Japanese singer and actress (Puffy AmiYumi) 1976 – Andy Milonakis, American actor and rapper (Three Loco) 1977 – Dan Hinote, American ice hockey player and coach 1977 – Tom Malchow, American swimmer 1977 – Deltha O'Neal, American football player 1978 – Carmen Küng, Swiss curler 1978 – John Patterson, American baseball player 1979 – Trevor Gillies, Canadian ice hockey player 1979 – Jaak Urmet, Estonian author and poet 1980 – João Soares de Almeida Neto, Brazilian footballer 1980 – Josh Kelley, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1980 – Georgios Vakouftsis, Greek footballer 1980 – Wilmer Valderrama, American actor and producer 1981 – Jonathan Bender, American basketball player 1981 – Dimitar Berbatov, Bulgarian footballer 1981 – Peter Crouch, English footballer 1981 – Mathias Lauda, Austrian race car driver 1982 – Jorge Cantú, Mexican baseball player 1982 – Mark Nwokeji, English footballer 1984 – Kid Cudi, American rapper, producer, and actor (WZRD) 1984 – Jeremy Hermida, American baseball player 1985 – Torrey Mitchell, Canadian ice hockey player 1985 – Trae Williams, American football player 1986 – Nick Evans, American baseball player 1986 – Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly, English singer-songwriter and guitarist 1986 – Asami Shimoda, Japanese voice actress and singer 1987 – Ben Cutting, Australian cricketer 1987 – Lance Franklin, Australian footballer 1987 – Phil Lester, English Radio Host and Blogger 1987 – Becky Lynch, Irish wrestler 1987 – Renato Santos, Brazilian footballer 1987 – Arda Turan, Turkish footballer 1988 – Maksim Krychanov, Russian footballer 1988 – Rob Pinkston, American actor and director 1989 – Tomás Mejías, Spanish footballer 1989 – Baek Sung-hyun, South Korean actor 1990 – Joe Colborne, Canadian ice hockey player 1990 – Andrew McCullough, Australian rugby player 1990 – Nils Miatke, German footballer 1990 – Luca Sbisa, Swiss ice hockey player 1990 – Mitchell Starc, Australian cricketer 1991 – Stefan Elliott, Canadian ice hockey player 1995 – Danielle Campbell, American actress 1995 – Misaki Iwasa, Japanese singer (AKB48 and Watarirouka Hashiritai 7) 1995 – Thia Megia, American singer 1995 – Víctor Sánchez, Venezuelan baseball player (d. 2015) 2005 – Hashem bin Abdullah, Jordanian son of Abdullah II of Jordan Deaths 680 – Balthild, Frankish queen (b. 626) 1030 – William V, Duke of Aquitaine (b. 969) 1181 – Emperor Takakura of Japan (b. 1161) 1240 – Pelagio Galvani, Leonese lawyer and cardinal (b. 1165) 1314 – Nicholas III of Saint Omer 1384 – Louis II, Count of Flanders (b. 1330) 1574 – Damião de Góis, Portuguese historian and philosopher (b. 1502) 1606 – Everard Digby, English criminal (b. 1578) 1649 – Charles I of England (b. 1600) 1730 – Peter II of Russia (b. 1715) 1770 – Giovanni Pietro Francesco Agius de Soldanis, Maltese linguist, historian and cleric (b. 1712) 1836 – Betsy Ross, American seamstress, designed the American Flag (b. 1752) 1838 – Osceola, American tribal leader (b. 1804) 1849 – Jonathan Alder, American farmer (b. 1773) 1858 – Coenraad Jacob Temminck, Dutch zoologist and ornithologist (b. 1778) 1867 – Emperor Kōmei of Japan (b. 1831) 1869 – William Carleton, Irish author (b. 1794) 1881 – Arthur O'Shaughnessy, English poet and herpetologist (b. 1844) 1889 – Rudolf, Crown Prince of Austria (b. 1858) 1926 – Barbara La Marr, American actress and screenwriter (b. 1896) 1928 – Johannes Fibiger, Danish physician and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1867) 1929 – La Goulue, French model and dancer (b. 1866) 1934 – Frank Nelson Doubleday, American publisher, founded the Doubleday Publishing Company (b. 1862) 1947 – Frederick Blackman, English botanist and physiologist (b. 1866) 1948 – Arthur Coningham, Australian air marshal (b. 1895) 1948 – Mahatma Gandhi, Indian lawyer, philosopher, and activist (b. 1869) 1948 – Orville Wright, American pilot and engineer, co-founded the Wright Company (b. 1871) 1951 – Ferdinand Porsche, Austrian-German engineer and businessman, founded Porsche (b. 1875) 1958 – Jean Crotti, Swiss painter (b. 1878) 1958 – Ernst Heinkel, German engineer and businessman; founded the Heinkel Aircraft Company (b. 1888) 1962 – Manuel de Abreu, Brazilian physician and engineer (b. 1894) 1963 – Francis Poulenc, French pianist and composer (b. 1899) 1966 – Jaan Hargel, Estonian flute player, conductor, and educator (b. 1912) 1968 – Makhanlal Chaturvedi, Indian poet, playwright, and journalist (b. 1889) 1974 – Olav Roots, Estonian pianist and composer (b. 1910) 1969 – Dominique Pire, Belgian friar, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1910) 1980 – Professor Longhair, American singer-songwriter and pianist (b. 1918) 1982 – Lightnin' Hopkins, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1912) 1984 – Luke Kelly, Irish singer and banjo player (The Dubliners) (b. 1940) 1989 – Alfonso, Duke of Anjou and Cádiz (b. 1936) 1991 – John Bardeen, American physicist and engineer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1908) 1991 – Clifton C. Edom, American photographer and educator (b. 1907) 1991 – John McIntire, American actor (b. 1907) 1994 – Pierre Boulle, French soldier and author (b. 1912) 1995 – Gerald Durrell, Indian-English zookeeper, author, and television host (b. 1925) 1999 – Huntz Hall, American actor and singer (b. 1919) 1999 – Ed Herlihy, American journalist and actor (b. 1909) 2001 – Jean-Pierre Aumont, French soldier and actor (b. 1911) 2001 – Johnnie Johnson, English air marshal and pilot (b. 1915) 2001 – Joseph Ransohoff, American surgeon and educator (b. 1915) 2005 – Martyn Bennett, Canadian-Scottish violinist (b. 1971) 2006 – Coretta Scott King, American author and activist (b. 1927) 2006 – Wendy Wasserstein, American playwright and academic (b. 1950) 2007 – Nikos Kourkoulos, Greek actor (b. 1934) 2007 – Sidney Sheldon, American author and screenwriter (b. 1917) 2008 – Marcial Maciel, Mexican-American priest, founded the Legion of Christ and Regnum Christi (b. 1920) 2009 – H. Guy Hunt, American soldier, pastor, and politician, 49th Governor of Alabama (b. 1933) 2009 – Ingemar Johansson, Swedish boxer (b. 1932) 2009 – Neiliezhü Üsou, Indian preacher and theologian (b. 1941) 2010 – Fadil Ferati, Kosovar accountant and politician (b. 1960) 2011 – John Barry, English composer and conductor (b. 1933) 2011 – Charles Nolan, American fashion designer (b. 1957) 2012 – Frank Aschenbrenner, American football player and soldier (b. 1925) 2012 – Doeschka Meijsing, Dutch author (b. 1947) 2012 – Frederick Treves, English actor (b. 1925) 2013 – Gamal al-Banna, Egyptian author and scholar (b. 1920) 2013 – Patty Andrews, American singer (The Andrews Sisters) (b. 1918) 2013 – Ann Rabson, American singer, pianist, and guitarist (Saffire – The Uppity Blues Women) (b. 1945) 2013 – George Witt, American baseball player and coach (b. 1931) 2014 – Stefan Bałuk, Polish general ad photographer (b. 1914) 2014 – The Mighty Hannibal, American singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1939) 2014 – William Motzing, American composer and conductor (b. 1937) 2014 – Arthur Rankin, Jr., American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1924) 2015 – Carl Djerassi, Austrian-American chemist, author, and playwright (b. 1923) 2015 – Ülo Kaevats, Estonian academic, philosopher, and politician (b. 1947) 2015 – Geraldine McEwan, English actress (b. 1932) 2015 – Gerrit Voorting, Dutch cyclist (b. 1923) 2015 – Zhelyu Zhelev, Bulgarian philosopher and politician, 2nd President of Bulgaria (b. 1935) 2016 – Frank Finlay, English actor (b. 1926) 2016 – Francisco Flores Pérez, Salvadorian politician, President of El Salvador (b. 1959) 2016 – Tom Pugh, English cricketer and rackets player (b. 1937) 2016 – K. V. Krishna Rao, Indian general (b. 1923) 2016 – Georgia Davis Powers, American activist and politician (b. 1923) Holidays and observances Christian Feast Day: Aldegonde Anthony the Great (Coptic Church) Balthild Charles I of England (various provinces of the Anglican Communion) Hippolytus of Rome Hyacintha Mariscotti Martina Mutien-Marie Wiaux Savina Three Holy Hierarchs (Eastern Orthodox), and its related observances: Teacher's Day (Greece) January 30 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Day of Azerbaijani customs (Azerbaijan) Day of Saudade (Brazil) Fred Korematsu Day (California, United States) Martyrdom of Mahatma Gandhi-related observances: Martyrs' Day (India) School Day of Non-violence and Peace (Spain) Start of the Season for Nonviolence January 30-April 4 External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 30. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On this day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:January